Moldeα τi mi νidα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: El secreto más grande para una mujer se aloja en el corazón...


_Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux ©_

_Reservados todos los derechos._

_Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia._

* * *

_"__Contigo nace mi voz__" A.P._

* * *

**Moldea A Ti Mi Vida**

.

Desde el amanecer que aquella mujer se encontraba con esa maldita idea, su cabeza parecía dar vueltas y vueltas, pensamientos tormentosos eran los que acorralaban su mente. Llegando a pensar que enloquecía, que su cerebro dejó de funcionar con normalidad, que todo lo que pensaba no eran más que fantasías que creaba su inconsciente. Sintiendo que de a poco perdía la razón.

Desde el amanecer esa mujer se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sentada debajo del roble que por mucho tiempo le brindó sombra, con sus piernas flexionadas colocadas encima del verde pasto, en sus manos sosteniendo un diario. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que contó las hojas caídas a su alrededor, los pétalos de las flores que desojó con la intención de que la última que quedara en el tallo le diera la buena nueva; pero ya esa mujer había desojado todas las flores del campo y ninguna de ellas le dijo lo que quería escuchar. La naturaleza misma le susurraba su desdicha, cada aire que movía sus cabellos, acariciaba su mejilla y le dicta la misma melodía: él no es tuyo.

Sus castaños ojos se humedecían, sus piernas temblaban, y un estremecimiento la volvía a acorralar. Con ambas manos sostuvo sus piernas llevándolas a la altura del pecho; quería llorar, quería gritar, que su voz resonara por las enormes hectáreas que cubrían el campo; quería que su dolor lo escucharan los oídos sordos que nunca le prestaron atención; que su cuerpo fuera visto por esos ojos ciegos que jamás le miraron. Deseaba que sus labios fueran rozados por aquellos que un día llegaron a dictar su nombre.

Las hojas de su diario se le habían consumido entre las interminables palabras de desaliento, su vida se opacaba con el fantasma de la nostalgia, su corazón perdía la chispa de la esperanza. Lo que comenzó como un amor indefenso, un amor de niños, se convirtió en su mayor tormento.

Duele el amor cuando no se es correspondido. Duele la indiferencia, las palabras que no son pronunciadas, los silencios ruidosos, las miradas perdidas, los sollozos sin aliento, las lágrimas que tienen nombre. Repetía una y otra vez dentro de su soledad. Cada gota salada que viaja por lo largo de su mejilla y caía sobre su pecho tatuaba en su corazón el nombre de quien era su anhelo: Neji Hyuuga.

Su garganta se había cansado de enunciar las palabras vacías que su desconsuelo balbuceaba. Siempre solía hablar frente al espejo, sonriente frente a el estúpidamente ensayaba frente a su mismo reflejo, en una manera de sentirse preparada, pues quería emplear las palabras adecuadas, no cometer un sólo error al dirigirse a quien nunca atención le había prestado. Aquella mujer ha escrito en papel el verso más hermoso que su razón pudo crear, escribió en forma de rima lo que su vida le dictaba, adaptando alabanzas en medio de un pentagrama, en cada línea ha manuscrito el dialecto con que se comunica el corazón.

Pero todos sus intentos, todas sus notas han sido quemadas en las interminables llamaradas de la frialdad. Él es frío, es poco expresivo, no conoce lo que es la sensibilidad, no sabe qué es amar.

Y ella moría por dictarle su lenguaje, por decirle de la manera más dulce qué es enamorarse, cómo se siente querer a alguien, qué es caminar de la mano de un ser querido, dejarle en claro la diferencia entre un amante y un amigo. Quería cantarle con el corazón, hacerle entender que él, para aquella mujer, era su vida, su adoración.

Aquella mujer entristecida y exhausta de la monotonía, empezó escribiendo en su diario aquella misma mañana palabras de dolor, escribió con sangre la oda de su desdicha. Maldijo en diez hojas su suerte. Lo maldijo a él por no verle, por no prestar atención que siempre estuvo a su lado, que nadie nunca lo iba a apoyar tal y como esa mujer lo hacía, que en el mundo no había nadie que lo conociera como ella lo conocía.

Y después, volvió a maldecir su suerte.

Maldijo a sus pasos, los maldijo porque cada movimiento que hacían, todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigían a donde él se encontraba. Maldijo a sus ojos, porque aún dormida le regresaban la imagen de su rostro y durante el día parecían que no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera su piel. Maldijo a sus oídos, porque a cualquier ruido se hacían los sordos, pero al distinguir su voz resurgir entre los silencios, agudizaba más su conducto auditivo. Maldijo sus manos por el temblor que las acompañaban cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella y querían correr como locas sobre su piel. Maldijo sus labios, porque no sabían pronunciar otra cosa que no fuera su nombre acompañado de una frase tonta.

Y para finalizarlo, en la última hoja, a escasas líneas de que su diario se acabara; maldijo su vida.

La desdichada mujer a lo largo del día, para atormentar su desdicha, releyó sus anotaciones, echó un vistazo a las frases que consumían su diario, y justo en la última hoja donde incluyó el último enunciado, se detuvo a leer con detenimiento eliminando de su rostro el gesto de fragilidad. Aquella mujer soltó una maldición al aire, ¿qué era eso que escribía? No eran más que palabras vacías, frases sin contexto, sin ningún argumento en concreto, no tenía sentido escribirlas, nadie las leería; pero sobre todo, no tenía sentido sentirlas.

¿Cómo podía convencerse a sí misma que lo que sentía por él era amor, cuando lo único que escribía y pensaba eran frases de desaliento? ¿Cómo podía convencer a su vida de que realmente valía la pena luchar por algo, cuando todo lo que hacía era buscar los desperfectos que acompañaban a su existencia?

Y principalmente: ¿Cómo pretendía hacerle conocer a él el amor si todo lo que salían de sus labios eran palabras entrecortadas?

Tal vez ni aquella mujer conocía el significado del amor, tal vez el concepto que tenía sobre lo que pudiera ser lo había sacado del diccionario de antónimos.

El error de aquella mujer era ese, convencer a alguien sobre algo que ni ella misma sabía con exactitud qué era.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué es amar? Se preguntaba angustiada.

Volvió a tomar entre sus manos su diario y justo en la última hoja, en esos cinco renglones sobrantes, comenzó a escribir las posibles definiciones que se le pudieran dar.

Pero es complicado definir en tan pocas líneas el sinfín de sensaciones que amar implica, es difícil plasmar en letras lo que pudiera ser, pero más difícil es no tener la motivación para hacerlo.

Desganada y escasa de imaginación, aquella mujer se cansó de escribir, su mano derecha comenzaba a tiritar, en un presagio que le revelaba la poca creatividad que tenía.

Recargó la espalda en el árbol tras de sí, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto o quisiera llenar de palabras dulces su vida, el único significado y deducción que le podía dar al amor era: Neji Hyuuga,

Cansada de la revolución que invadía su vida, aquella ingrata mujer ha decidido dejar todo al destino, ese mismo que pensaba construir con sus propias manos, endulzando el camino con sus labios y los espinos que pudieran oponerse, los arrancaría de raíz sólo para él.

Y ese camino lo guiaría el lucero de aquellos ojos que con desesperación anhelaba, de la mano caminaría a su lado. Ella le cobijaría y lo abrigaría. Sostendría su cabeza cada vez que algún dolor lo acorralara, limpiaría de sus pies la inmundicia que su antiguo camino le dejó. Curaría su herida con el único ungüento que alivia el dolor, lo amaría por siempre hasta que su existencia lo permitiera.

Y es que el corazón de quien con orgullo ella quería tomar, andaba en busca de paz, y el suyo impaciente le esperaba para inundar su alma y cautivar su mundo. Ella quería con palabras adecuadas traspasar el enorme muro que en su pecho por años de dolor él solo se construyó. El toque de inspiración que a sus labios le hacían falta para enunciar palabra con él, de sus ojos sorbería para así de a poco ir llenando con calma su falta de amor.

Mejor que nadie ella sabía que no era fácil volver a confiar, volver a empezar, la decepción no deja un buen sabor. Pero su vida sería suya, y la suya se amoldaría con la de ella.

Quería ser quien entre sueños le sorprendiera, la razón de sus miradas. Su camino con rosas adornaría para que en sus pasos le perfumaran su embriagante fragancia. Mostrarle que la vida era hermosa, que su tristeza en pedazos destruiría.

El ángel que cuide de él, ser la luz para su alma, el motivo de sus sonrisas por la mañana.

Lo amaba, y eso era lo único que su razón podía entender. Sólo pedía al cielo que le concediera la fuerza para enfrentarle, que le diera las palabras a su garganta, y la fortaleza a sus piernas. Su corazón anhelaba amarlo…

Al escuchar en mi interior las frases que con dedicación a él le entregaba, cerré por unos segundos mis ojos, escuchaba con total detenimiento el sonido que hacía el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, las hojas caídas como danzaban bajo mi brazo, el cantar de las aves volando por lo aires gustosas y libres, y el crujir de unas hojas caídas a lo lejos.

Y es que aquella mujer que desconsolada lloraba desde entrada la mañana por quien en su vida la hacía, aquella mujer enferma de la soledad y carente de pasión, aquella mujer era yo, Tenten. La loca obsesionada.

Era yo aquella misma que se escondía tras la máscara de la carisma y la falsa sonrisa que a él solía mostrar, cuando por dentro mi pecho palpitaba para entregarme a su piel en un abrazo que le hiciera conocer lo que mi garganta exasperaba por dejar fluir por mis labios; era como el caracol que se ocultaba en su caparazón, o como un gusano que se escondía del sol, y al mismo tiempo yo misma era ese sol.

Por mucho tiempo mi existencia se llegó a basar en lo que quería pero no podría alcanzar. Él era mi adoración, a quien mis venas le daba la fluidez para conservar la vida que con su simple sonrisa sentía que me arrebataría.

Tímida a lo que pudiera decirle, con agonía lo veía a mi lado consumido en su frialdad, mientras que dentro de mi piel la sangre me enervaba cuando de reojo llegaba a mirarme.

Pero traer a mi cabeza la idea de un seguro rechazo de su parte me mataba, consumía mis esperanzas y en un instante se abría la presa de mis ojos. Aún así, moriría si de mi amor él no llegara a saber, moriría pues la indiferencia desvanecería mi existencia. Desde el amanecer que en el bosque de entrenamiento en donde por muchos años había compartido inolvidables momentos a su lado, me encontraba sentada meditando y visualizando las escasas posibilidades que a mi favor se pudieran aliar. Y es que era sacar de mi pecho lo que por demasiado tiempo guardaba o reprocharme por lo que pude llegar a obtener pero que por temor no hice al menos algo para conseguirlo.

Pasados dos segundos, abrí lentamente los ojos. Me encontraba sola, pero a mis espaldas sentía una presencia.

—Tenten —escuché mi nombre salir de labios de quien albergaba mis pensamientos. Era tan dulce, tan encantador, su color de voz llegaba a mis oídos como la melodía mejor entonada.

—¿Si, Neji? —respondí con cierta duda. Él se encontraba del otro lado del árbol, el mismo donde yo descansaba.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? —preguntó.

La emoción de escuchar su voz y sentirlo cerca de mí, me nubló los sentidos. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y llevé mi puño izquierdo al pecho. Era ahora o nunca.

—Estaba escribiendo algo para ti.

Simplemente no podía retener más dentro de mí todo ese sentimiento que me lastimaba, pues de mi piel derramaba sentimientos que hacia él querían correr. Esperé su respuesta pero el mutismo se intensificó de pronto. No me respondió, y mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Escuché como se puso en pie y en el instante me arrepentí de haber hablado de más, me reprochaba internamente por lo anterior, por sacar de mi pecho lo que por años llevaba almacenando.

Humillé la cabeza y sujeté con fuerzas el diario llevándolo a la altura del corazón. Una y dos lágrimas mojaron mi rostro. Pero él apareció frente a mí, se colocó en cuclillas para estar a mi altura y llevó una mano a mi rostro, con el dorso de la derecha acarició mi mejilla y limpió de mis lágrimas.

Tomó de mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara. —¿Puedo saber qué me escribías?

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, me sentía tan pequeña en un segundo, pero por dentro mi corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado dándome a entender que seguía con vida, y que a quien veía frente a mí era mi compañero y amigo, no un bello ángel del firmamento. Suspiré, cerré un segundo los ojos y volví a verlo para luego sonreírle antes de responderle:

—Prefiero que mis ojos hablen por mí.

Bastaron unos segundos más para que mis pensamientos fueran hablados por mis ojos, y él los interpretó, descifró las complejidades escabrosas de mis emociones y pensamientos. De mis emociones y sentimientos comprendió. Ese era el lenguaje con el que él se comunicaba, y a la perfección acertó en el código de mi corazón.

Se acercó lentamente hasta mí, y sin soltar mi barbilla me miró y sonrió. Sus labios rozaron con los míos, los separó un momento llevándose entre los suyos mi aliento.

—Tenten — volvió a hablarme. Debido al acercamiento cerré mis ojos, pero lo escuché decir mi nombre y lo miré. Tomó mi mano derecha y la entrelazó con la suya, y así, la llevó hasta su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón—. Moldea a ti mi vida.

Me pidió antes de besarme.

De aquella mujer que lloraba a ríos y maldecía cuanto pensara y escribiera, de aquella mísera, ingenua e insegura mujer ya prefiero no recordarla, su imagen se desvaneció entre el aire que a nuestro atardecer apareció, moviendo el cabello de él haciendo que mi piel se erizara al sentir su contacto.

Él y yo ya éramos uno mismo.

Porque su vida ya era la mía y la mía, era la suya. Él sería mío y yo sería de él.

.

.

_**Harmonie R.**_

* * *

_Del baúl de los recuerdos… uuhh_

_Que anden bien Gente...! Cualquier comentario es bienvenio' _

_Saludos...!_


End file.
